In the coming years we wish to improve upon our present programs, make them more available to an earlier level of trainee, increase our participation in continuing cancer education, establish mechanisms to insure comprehension in our education programs, expand education opportunities where demand requires, produce and evaluate new instructional aids and examine the value of formal student and program evaluation. Funds for the training of 14 medical and dental students, 10 clinical associates (fellows) and to provide consultants for the Clinical Oncology Grand Rounds, Basic Science Seminars and the Fundamentals of Oncology Course I and II will be provided through this grant application.